Homecoming
by Redhood11686
Summary: After a long battle with Voldemort, Harry returns unsure how Daphne will handle it.


_"Do you think of me now and then, oh! I'm coming home again." - Kanye West, Homecoming_

He walked up the steps of his home wondering about her reaction, would she slap him? Or kiss him? He did not know, but he did know that he missed her ever so much. He only hoped she could forgive him, he had promised not to leave her but that's just what he did and despite his thoughts that he did it so he could kill the dark bastard quickly to keep her safe he never could convince himself.

The door was closer now and his thoughts traced back to their last night together, how he had held her close and loved her as she asked him to. How he had whispered sweet nothings to her as they kissed proving his love to the best of his ability. But he remembered most of all how she had demanded he never disappear, that he stay with her forever and how he promised her that he would. He remembered that the very next day Dumbledore died, how he realized he could not keep his promise due to his own 'Hero Complex'.

Draco his school nemesis had helped him, become like a brother to him and it was only fitting the man married his love's sister, Astoria would keep a strong handle on him. Now at the door, he looked at it curiously almost debating whether he would open it like he never left or not, he opened it carefully deciding acting like he never left would be an insult to Daphne.

She was standing there obviously expecting him, good, that meant she got his letter. Looking at her she winced at her vicious glare, he didn't even flinch at the slap he received, he took her into his arms as she cried holding her tightly. She yelled into his chest angrily of how he left, how alone she was and how she had needed him, he knew he shouldn't have left.

"Never again." He said softly as he kissed her, she knew what it meant and gripped him tightly as if to emphasize the fact that she would not let him leave again anyway. She showed him around their home and how she had chosen something small not wanting a huge mansion.

Eventually letting it get to them both he tore at her clothing demanding her after so long which she returned it in kind ripping his shirt off with little care tearing into his body with light kisses as she clutched him tightly to her. He laid her on their bed kissing down her neck and shoulders, he nipped at her exposed skin treating her with care as he lightly dragged his hands across her body.

She clutched him to her as he rose back up to meet her and intertwined their fingers together, she rolled them over to where she now straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. His hands instinctively gripped her waist and lifted her up to sink her onto his swollen prick, she moaned softly and leaned down again to press their foreheads together. "I missed this." She said softly and he smiled softly as he kissed her. "I did too."

He made love to her showing just how much he had missed her as he did so when they finally did tire he held her close almost as if he was afraid she might disappear. She felt safe in his arms again and finally felt at home in the house as he was with her, she didn't plan to be up out of bed with him anytime soon.

Needless to say, they didn't sleep much that night and none saw them the next day either as they slept away their exhaustion it didn't help Daphne demanded him be with her at all times not that Harry was complaining anyway. When they finally were seen again those that were closest to them were happy and the rest of the wizarding world were like hawks.

All in all the world went on, no big parties and no bullcrap, they left Harry alone finally and he honestly preferred it that way compared to forever being hounded by reporters and fans. He was home and he was safe and he had the woman he loved in his arms again, that was all he had ever wanted and it finally felt good to have it.

 _ **END**_

AN/ Hey all of you guys, so a bit of smut action there, wasn't sure you guys would like that kind of thing so I attempted to keep it to a minimum but feel free to let me know if you would prefer more. ANyways I hope you enjoy.


End file.
